


Breakfast and a Show - June 8, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 5





	Breakfast and a Show - June 8, 2020

"May I have your attention, please," Professor McGonagall said at the close of breakfast. "For those of you interested, there will be a special business class today, for those of you interested in doing a business. It will meet here at 9:00am sharp. Anyone interested in doing a business may attend."

"Do a business? That's servant stuff!" Draco shouted.

"Shut it Malfoy," Ginny shouted. "My life's ambition is to do a business! This is a chance of a lifetime."

"I don't understand what, 'do a business' means?" Terry Boot asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to be very successful with a business!" Ginny said triumphantly.

"Ugh...Ginny, get back in your box!" Draco muttered.


End file.
